


Correspondances entre amis

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 35. Le lycée Nekoma ferme provisoirement ses portes le temps de faire dss travaux. Les membres du club de volley décident de se faire transférer dans le lycée de leur choix, ce qui donnera naissance à des rapprochements en perspective. Yaoi. BoKuro, KageKen.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la trente-cinquième requête avec le contexte suivant : le lycée de Nekoma a fermé et Kuro se retrouve à Fukurodani pendant que Kenma est à Karasuno. L'un va retrouver Bokuto dont il est amoureux sans s'en rendre compte pendant que l'autre va davantage se lier avec Kageyama. Cela sera du Bokuro, du KageKen et d'autres cracks pairings. :) . Bonne lecture. :)

Le lycée de Nekoma fut provisoirement fermé pour cause de problèmes de voirie. Un incident qui causa beaucoup d'embarras aussi bien pour les élèves que pour le corps enseignant qui, malgré la joie de certains professeurs qui saluaient les congès forcés, fut inquiet quant aux transferts d'urgence des lycéens.

Ils décidèrent donc de laisser le choix aux élèves. Les membres du club de volley s'étaient réunis dans le local pour en discuter. "Bon, déclara Kuroo en s'asseyant les bras croisés, vous allez où? Moi, je vais à Fukurodani. C'est le lycée le plus proche et puis au moins il y a Bokuto et Akaashi là-bas donc je ne serai pas perdu.

\- Je te suis, fit Kai, de toute façon, je pense qu'on risque d'être les seuls vu que la plupart ont choisi Itachiyama et Nohebi à cause de leur réputation.

\- Je...Je vais avec vous, murmura timidement Shibayama, je préfère être auprès de mes senpais.

\- Autant que je reste avec toi alors, lui dit Inuoka en lui tapotant l'épaule, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul."

Yûki lui sourit pendant que Kuroo demanda à Yaku : "Et toi, Yakkun, tu viens avec nous?

\- Je vais là où sera Lev, répondit le libéro, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

\- Et moi, je suis Kozume, s'enthousiasma Lev, et comme je sais où il veut aller, je suis encore plus motivé.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais avec lui, ajouta Yamamoto, ça va être amusant. Tu seras aussi là, Fukunaga? Cela te permettra de faire connaissance avec plus de personnes, comme ça.

\- Ok, répondit simplement l'interessé.

Tetsurou regarda Kenma dont les yeux étaient rivés sur son téléphone portable. "Tu vas où, Kenma?"

Son ami finit d'envoyer le sms à Shouyou pour le prévenir que des nouveaux élèves allaient être transférés à Karasuno.

Le lendemain :

Hinata se leva joyeusement comme à son habitude. Il avait hâte d'être au lycée et surtout voir les nouveaux élèves dont lui avait parlé Kenma. Le roux prit donc son petit déjeûner puis chercha son sac dans sa chambre avant de partir mettre ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Shouyou dit ensuite au revoir à sa mère et à Natsu et quitta sa maison en prenant son vélo pour enfin rouler jusqu'au lycée. C'était l'automne et les feuilles mortes tombaient au gré du vent, telles des petites plumes orangées virevoltant dans l'air. C'est un beau spectacle mais un peu génant pour le roux qui arriva devant l'établissement avec quelques feuilles accrochées aux mèches quoiqu'avec la couleur de ses cheveux, ça faisait raccord.

Il gara son vélo et rejoignit Kageyama devant le casier à chaussures pour le saluer quand..."Hinataaaaa!

\- Ouaaah!"

Il fut étreint sans crier gare par quelqu'un de très grand qui n'était pas Tsukishima. "T'es toujours aussi minuscule, dis donc.

\- Eh, gigota le roux, lâche-moi, Lev...Une minute, tu devrais être à Tokyo en ce moment." Shouyou se dégagea de l'étreinte pour découvrir avec étonnement que Lev portait le même uniforme que lui. "Lev, calme-toi et laisse Shouyou tranquille, fit une voix monocorde bien familière qui fit un peu crisper Kageyama pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Salut Kenma, salua Shouyou pendant que le passeur de Nekoma rangea ses chaussures, alors ce sont Lev et toi qui avez été transférés ici?

\- De quoi tu parles?, s'enquit Tobio curieusement intéressé.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, rouspéta le roux, il y a des élèves de Nekoma qui sont transférés ici le temps que leur lycée finisse des travaux mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Kenma et Lev.

\- Yaku, Yamamoto et Fukunaga sont là aussi, déclara Kenma en fermant le casier, Kuro et les autres ont préféré aller à Fukurodani avec Bokuto.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé avec eux?, s'enquit le roux.

Kenma serra légèrement les lèvres. Il connaissait les sentiments de Kuro envers Bokuto et souhaitait qu'ils profitent tous deux de cette occasion pour se déclarer mutuellement même s'ils n'avaient pas encore consience de ceux-ci.

De toute façon, Akaashi allait certainement y ajouter son grain de sel. "J'aime bien l'ambiance de ce lycée." Son oncle les hébergeait ses camarades du club de volley et lui, sa maison étant assez grande pour accueillir quatre personnes en plus. Il vivait seul après tout et fut content d'avoir davantage de compagnie et surtout de main d'oeuvre pour l'aider à la ferme.

Ils montèrent aux salles de classe en entendant la sonnerie des cours. A son grand étonnement, c'était le passeur de Karasuno qui lui montra l'étage des premières, Shouyou étant occupé à guider Lev jusqu'à la salle de classe où il allait suivre les cours et qui fut, à son grand étonnement aussi celle du roux. "Je viendrai te chercher à la fin des cours pour qu'on aille au gymnase ensemble, déclara Kageyama d'un ton sans appel, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Kenma soupira sous le regard intimidant du plus grand. Lui qui voulait rentrer chez son oncle ce soir, quoique le volley était plus intéressant quand Shouyou était là et il était curieux de voir comment se débrouillait l'équipe de Karasuno maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée de Fukurodani :

"Hey!Hey!Hey! Kuroo, bienvenue dans notre bercail!"

Tetsurou fut un peu surpris de l'accueil très chaleureux de Bokuto devant le casier à chaussures, suivi d'une grande accolade. Lui aussi fut content de le voir cela dit donc il lui rendit son étreinte. "Je vais enfin voir comment se passe la vie lycéenne du grand ace de Fukurodani.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas t'éclater, déclara le capitaine de Fukurodani en relachant son étreinte tout sourire, et en plus tu es cool dans cet uniforme, hein, Akaashi?"

Le vice-capitaine les regarda tour à tour avant de lâcher un léger soupir. Comment allait-il gérer ces deux-là durant les travaux au lycée Nekoma? "Oui, Bokuto-san, l'uniforme de noyre lycée lui va à merveille.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, renchérit Bokuto en tapotant l'épaule de Tetsurou qui eut un sourire. Il fallait toujours que Bokuto en rajoute mais il aimait bien cette facette de lui bien qu'il la trouvait des fois un peu enquiquinante.

Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers, Akaashi les laissant devant celui des premières. "On se voit à la pause déjeûner, déclara le noiraud.

\- Pas de souci, Akaashi."

Kai les avait rejoints entre temps pendant que Inuoka et Shibayama étaient restés à l'étage des secondes. "Voilà ta salle de classe, déclara fièrement Bokuto, la terminale 3. Konoha se trouve dans cette classe. Moi, je suis en terminale 1.

\- Je serai en terminale 2, lui dit Kai, nous sommes donc à coté.

\- Cool! Tu es dans la même classe que Saru, fit joyeusement le capitaine de Fukurodani, bon, on se revoit à la pause. J'aurai un service à te demander, Kuroo.

\- Pas de souci, Bokuto." Bien qu'il se demandait de quoi Bokuto voulait lui parler.

Lycée de Karasuno, le midi :

Kenma fut, à son grand malheur, dans la même classe qu'un des amis de Shouyou, le libéro pour être plus précis. Il préféra quitter la salle de classe au plus vite avant que Nishinoya ne lui propose de manger avec eux. De toute façon, Yamamoto était dans la même classe que Tanaka donc il les rejoindrait probablement.

Kenma descendit donc rejoindre Shouyou mais il vit celui-ci en grande conversation avec ses amis, ou plutôt c'était plutôt ses camarades de classe qui harcelaient Lev sur sa taille et ses origines. Son métissage russe avait toujours tendance à fasciner les autres. "De toute façon, ajouta le central de Nekoma en faisant une accolade au roux, je suis fier d'avoir un ami comme Hinata. Alors, continuez à être gentil avec lui."

Shouyou rougit légèrement, un peu gêné par l'attitude de Lev avant de repérer Kenma à l'entrée de la classe. "Ah, Kenma, dit le roux en dégageant l'étreinte de Lev, attends, on va manger ensemble, si tu veux."

Le passeur de Nekoma hocha la tête en fuyant le regard curieux des autres élèves. Cela le rendait mal á l'aise. "Je viens avec vous, fit Lev bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas être en tête à tête avec Hinata mais bon plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Hinata vit ensuite Kageyama les rejoindre, son panier-repas à la main et une brique de lait dans l'autre. "Tu viens avec nous, Kageyama? On va sur le toit."

Le noiraud hocha silencieusement la tête puis il les suivit en montant les escaliers. Il pourrait ainsi non seulement essayer de faire davantage connaissance avec Kozume.

Durant le même temps, à Fukurodani :

Bokuto sortit gaiement de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, tout content d'avoir terminé l'entrainement du matin. Maintenant ce fut le moment qu'il préférait dans la journée, la pause déjeûner. Cependant, le capitaine de Fukurodani avait décidé de taquiner un peu Kuroo dans les vestiaires. "Regarde-moi, déclara-t-il en s'étirant davantage ses muscles, j'en ai plus que toi. C'est moi ou les tiens ont un peu ramolli?, ajouta-t-il en se mettant à tripoter les abdos du noiraud.

\- Parle pour toi, déclara Kuroo en traçant ceux de son ami du bout des doigts, je parie que tu exagères un peu, niveau fermeté."

Les attouchements leur faisaient cependant un drôle effet bien agréable mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se focaliser dessus vu que Koutarou retira vite ses mains. "Zut! J'ai oublié!" Il sortit son sac d'un des casiers et tendit son téléphone portable au capitaine de Nekoma. "C'est le moment, chuchota-t-il, Akaashi est encore sous la douche."

Tetsurou hocha la tête d'un air entendu et retourna aux douches pour prendre discrètement une photo de leur ami en train de se laver. Bokuto avait réussi à en prendre une lorsqu'il s'était déshabiller dans le local. "Voilà, chuchota-t-il en ricanant légèrement tout en lui passant le téléphone.

\- Cool, s'enthousiasma Koutarou, on va pouvoir passer à la phase B du plan."

Il se pencha pour mettre le téléphone dans son sac quand il sentit quelque chose lui fouetter les fesses. "Hé!" Il se retourna pour découvrir Kuroo qui venait d'enlever sa serviette pour le taper avec, attends tu vas voir, toi."

Ils s'amusèrent un moment à éviter les coups de serviette avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de s'écrouler sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires.

Ils improvisèrent ensuite un concours de lutte, Koutarou tentant de maintenir Kuroo sur le banc. "Je me demande pourquoi tu fais du volley, murmura Tetsurou, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, tu pourrais très bien faire de la lutte.

\- Je pourrais très bien dire la même chose de toi, répliqua Koutarou en lui rendant son sourire. Ils se regardèrent l'un, l'autre, leurs corps dénudés se frottant légêrement en un agreàble contact. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit cependant. Akaashi les toisait sévèrement, une simple serviette au-dessus de la taille. "Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?, leur demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

"Oh, t'as tout gaché Akaashi, maugréa innocemment Bokuto en s'asseyant, on voulait voir qui de Kuroo ou moi était le plus fort.

\- Ouais, renchérit Kuroo en nouant sa serviette, mais ce n'est que partie remise, ajouta-t-il en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son ami.

\- T'as raison, déclara Koutarou avec enthousiasme, la prochaine fois, tu verras, je te clouerai au sol."

Keiji soupira en voyant la main de Kuroo caresser légèrement l'épaule de son capitaine. Que Bokuto-san ne se rende pas compte de ses sentiments passe encore vu qu'il atteignait des sommets en matière de naïveté mais Kuroo-san, cela l'étonnait grandement.

Cela dit, Kozume l'avait bien prévenu. "Dépêchons-nous de nous habiller et de rejoindre les autres pour déjeûner vu que nous sommes les derniers à encore être dans les vestiaires."

Kuroo et Bokuto hochèrent la tête, tout penauds d'avoir été indirectement été réprimandés par Akaashi. Il fallait toujours qu'il casse l'ambiance quand les choses devenaient interessantes.

Retour à Karasuno :

Shouyou mangeait tranquillement sur le toit en compagnie de Lev, Kenma et Kageyama. Il fut surpris que leurs amis de première et de terminale les eut rejoints, ce qui rendit l'ambiance encore plus animée. D'ailleurs même Tsukishima était de la partie. "C'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'il vienne, déclara Yamaguchi.

\- Votre manager ne vient pas manger avec vous?, s'enquit Yamamoto.

\- Kiyoko-san a l'habitude de déjeûner avec les filles du club de volley féminin, lui expliqua Tanaka, en tous cas, l'uniforme te donne l'air plus cool.

\- T'es sûr?, fit Taketora, alors tu peux me prendre en photo, s'il te plait? Je veux montrer à Akane que son grand frère a la classe."

Yaku eut un petit rire. "Il ne changera jamais.

\- Alors, tu te fais au changement de lycée?, lui demanda Sugawara, en lui tendant un morceau d'omelette.

\- Oui, j'aime bien l'ambiance ici, répondit le libero de Nekoma, vous êtes plus détendus que nous, les citadins de Tokyo, il goûta l'omelette, c'est très bon, légèrement sucrée et pas trop salée non plus.

\- Merci, fit le numéro 2 en lui souriant, je teste une nouvelle recette et comme je sais que tu suis aussi des cours d'activités domestiques, je voulais ton avis.

\- T'inquiète, c'est réussi et je ne dirai pas non à...

-...Morisuke-kun, cria Nishinoya qui se mit à coté de ce dernier, tu viens à notre entrainement après les cours? J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

\- Nishinoya, le réprimanda légèrement Sugawara, arrête de hurler et Yaku vient juste d'arriver à Miyagi. Il a certainement d'autres choses à faire.

\- Ça va, Sugawara, le rassura Yaku en lui prenant la main à sa grande surprise, je viendrai.

\- Cool!, s'exclama le libéro de Karasuno, je vous laisse finir votre repas en tête-à-tête, finit-il en leur faisant un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre Asahi qui discutait avec Daichi.

\- Sacré Nishinoya, dit le numéro 2 en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, toujours à plaisant..."Il s'interrompit en regardant le visage légèrement rouge de Yaku. "Tout va bien?

\- Ah! Euh oui, répondit Morisuke en retirant subitement sa main, ce n'est rien."

Koushi le dévisagea, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Avait-il une chance? Morisuke, de son coté, se disait qu'il avait été trop vite. Le numéro 2 de Karasuno lui plaisait, sûrement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points mais il ignorait si c'était réciproque, surtout qu'il était un garçon comme lui. Il soupira. C'était pour cette raison qu'il détestait les situations compliquées.

Kenma, de son coté, se sentait épié par le numéro 9 de Karasuno, Kageyama. Il regardait avec curiosité l'application sur laquelle il était en train de jouer. Bah, autant lui montrer pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. "C'est un jeu de casse-briques, tu veux essayer?"

Tobio réfléchit. Hinata lui avait toujours dit que pour davantage faire connaissance avec quelqu'un, il fallait s'interesser à ce qu'aime cette personne. Il hocha la tête et prit le téléphone portable de Kenma pour se mettre à jouer. Le noiraud découvrit alors un nouveau hobby en plus du volley.

Hinata les regardait silencieusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant que Lev lui posait plein de questions sur la région en général. Il fut content de voir ses deux amis essayer de communiquer davantage au point qu'il ignora la pique de Tsukishima : "Le Roi qui s'interesse à autre chose du volley, c'est nouv..." Son téléphone portable vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et ouvrit le clapet.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Des photos sexy d'Akaashi rien que pour le petit Tsukki. Il y en a d'autres en réserve. Ne tâche pas ton écran. Tes potes Kuroo et Bokuto."

Ces deux-là, ce n'est pas vrai.

Il le referma aussi sec, son visage trahissant une légère rougeur. "Ça va Tsukki?, lui demanda Yamaguchi.

Le blond hocha la tête en mettant ses écouteurs. Se concentrer sur la musique, oublier les images d'Akaashi-san qui flottaient dans sa tête. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'impatience à la pensée des prochaines photos que Bokuto lui enverrait.

Midi passa puis tout le monde retourna en cours pour se retrouver au gymnase. Kenma observait l'équipe jouer en envoyant à Akaashi une photo de Tsukishima qu'il avait pris discrètement pendant que le blond était en train de s'habiller dans le local. Il savait que le passeur de Fukurodani devinerait assez vite que c'était une idée de Kuro et de Bokuto donc il n'ajouta aucun message. "Hé!"

Le passeur de Nekoma leva les yeux vers Kageyama qui le toisait encore de son air hautain mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus par timidité qu'il agissait comme ça. Au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Kenma hocha la tête avant de lui faire une place sur le banc.

Shouyou et Lev suivaient les directives du capitaine de Karasuno pendant que Yaku donnait des conseils à Nishinoya. Yamamoto, quant à lui, tapait la discute avec Tanaka et Fukunaga bavardait avec Ennoshita, les deux ayant découvert un goût commun pour le cinéma.

Tobio prit une courte inspiration. Hinata et Sugawara furent les seules personnes avec lesquelles il se sentait à l'aise. Comment lui demander sans être agressif? Bon, c'était au sujet du volley donc il pouvait parler sans crainte :"Euh, voilà, comment tu me trouves?, il s'empressa de dire, sur le terrain, je veux dire."

Kenma le contempla. En effet, au vu du visage un peu rouge et de son regard fuyant. Kageyama était très timide. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir fui la première fois. "Tu as une bonne précision et tu observes bien, lui répondit-il en continuant de jouer sur son téléphone portable, mais pas autant que Tsukishima. Ta vue d'ensemble a besoin d'être plus élargie qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- Que veux-tu dire?"

Kenma lui expliqua alors ce qu'il pensait pendant que Hinata les observait de loin. "Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata?, lui demanda Lev de l'autre coté du filet.

\- Rien, répondit Shouyou en souriant, on continue?"

Lev fit une petite moue. Il savait que Hinata et Kageyama étaient proches mais pour une raison ou une autre, cela l'embêtait. Une partie de lui souhaiterait que le roux le remarque plus. "Ouais, allons-y."

L'entrainement continua puis tout le monde se mit à ranger le terrain avant de retourner au local se changer. Daichi fut content que les joueurs de Nekoma aient accepté de venir s'entrainer avec eux, cela avait permis à l'équipe de se confronter à de nouvelles stratégies. "Bon, ce soir, c'est brioches à la viande pour tout le monde.

\- Ouais! s'écria joyeusement Shouyou, notre capitaine nous achète des brioches à la viande des fois après l'entrainement, expliqua-t-il à Lev qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

\- Faudrait qu'on demande à Kuroo qu'il le fasse pour nous, déclara Taketora.

\- Mes biscuits ne vous suffisent pas?, maugréa Yaku, je vais arrêter d'en faire alors.

\- Oh non! C-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se dépêcha de dire Yamamoto, les gâteaux de Yaku sont du tonnerre, dit-il à Tanaka et Nishinoya, faudrait que vous y goutiez.

\- C'est vrai que je suis très curieux à l'idée de les manger, lui murmura Sugawara en lui adressant un doux sourire.

\- J-Je t'en ferai si tu veux, fit Yaku en détournant légèrement son regard.

\- Ooooh Yaku est super timide avec Sugawara, remarqua Lev, tu n'es pas comme ça avec nous.

\- Lev, rétorqua Yaku d'un ton incroyablement menaçant, si tu veux rentrer en boitant ce soir, continue."

Celui-ci se tut immédiatement sous le rire de ses camarades. Ils finirent ensuite de se changer et sortirent tous ensuite du local.


	2. Part 2

Durant le même temps à Fukurodani :

"Ah, c'est cool de t'avoir dans notre lycée, déclara un Bokuto tout content en train de quitter le lycée tout en faisant une accolade à Kuroo, on se fait un karaoké pour fêter ça? Je t'invite à la maison après.

\- Pourquoi pas?, lui dit Tetsurou en souriant, mais il faut que j'appelle Kenma d'abord, pour savoir comment ça se passe chez les campagnards.

\- Justement Kuroo-san, fit Akaashi derrière eux en fermant le clapet de son téléphone, pourquoi Kozume m'a-t-il envoyé une photo de Tsukishima?"

Tetsurou s'arrêta net. Euh qu'allait-il lui dire? "Quoi? Elle ne te plait pas, Akaashi?", s'enquit naïvement Bokuto, comme tu regardais beaucoup Tsukki au camp d'entrainement, je me suis dit qu'il te plaisait. Je lui ai même envoyé des photos de toi sous la doummmmm!" Tetsurou venait de lui plaquer la bouche pour éviter qu'il en rajoute.

Keiji soupira. Bokuto-san pouvait être très perspicace quand il le voulait et il savait que ces deux-là voulaient seulement lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Le passeur de Fukurodani décida d'en faire de même. " Bokuto-san, je ne viendrai pas au karaoké avec vous ce soir. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Ah bon?, fit tristement Bokuto après que Tetsurou lui avait laché la main, c'est dommage.

\- On se voit demain de toute façon, déclara Keiji avant de les laisser, passez une bonne soirée."

Bokuto le regarda partir un peu penaud avant de rejoindre Tetsurou qui venait de recevoir un message de Kenma. "Crois-le ou non, Kenma est content d'être là-bas.

\- Qui sait?, dit Koutarou en lui prenant la main, peut-être que Pudding-kun a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui a plu.

\- Et je ne pense pas que cela soit Chibi-chan, remarqua Tetsurou, sinon il l'aurait mentionné." Le capitaine de Nekoma regarda un moment la main de Koutarou dans la sienne en souriant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bokuto lui prenait la main et cela lui semblait tellement naturel. Il eut un sourire. "On y va, Bokuto?

\- Ouais, répondit ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je vais enfin pouvoir t'entendre chanter comme une casserole.

\- Parle pour toi, rétorqua le noiraud en serrant tendrement la main dans la sienne. Ils partirent ensuite tous deux pour passer dignement cette soirée ensemble.

Daichi distribua les brioches à la viande à tout le monde qui le remercia de bon coeur. "Ce n'est tous les jours que les joueurs d'une autre équipe vont suivre des cours dans notre lycée, dit le capitaine, le premier jour s'est bien passé?

\- Ouais, répondit un Lev très enthousiaste, les élèves de la classe de Hinata sont tous super sympas, il y en a même un qui m'a demandé de rejoindre le club de basket mais j'ai refusé.

\- En plus tu as raison Nishinoya, dit Yamamoto en donnant un coup de coude amical au libéro, les filles sont sexy ici.

\- Yamamoto, soupira Yaku pendant que Sugawara eut un petit rire.

\- On se revoit tous demain sans faute, fit Daichi en tapant des mains, et faites attention en rentrant.

\- Je te raccompagne, Hinata, proposa Lev au roux qui lui lança un regard étonné tout comme Yaku d'ailleurs.

\- Lev, tu es sûr que ça ira ?, lui demanda quand même Yaku. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient chez l'oncle de Kozume.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je retrouverai mon chemin."

Tsukishima partit vite chez lui dès qu'il reçut un message d'Akaashi sur son téléphone suivi d'un Yamaguchi inquiet pendant que Kageyama demanda à Kenma qui était sur le point de partir. "Tu pourras me montrer un autre jeu demain?"

Le passeur de Nekoma sourit en voyant les yeux bleus suppliants. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de rejoindre Yamamoto qui l'attendait. "A demain, Yaku, salua Sugawara en lui serrant la main.

\- A demain, Sugawara, fit Yaku en relachant celle-ci à contrecoeur.

Shouyou prit donc son vélo et partit en compagnie de Lev. "Dis, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais?

\- J'en avais envie et puis j'en profite d'être avec toi comme ça."

Le roux soupira. On disait qu'il était fonceur mais Lev était encore pire. "Pourquoi tu veux être à tout prix avec moi?"

Le central de Nekoma réfléchit devant ces yeux ambres qui le toisaient avec autant de méfiance. Comme le disait Yamamoto, en amour, il vallait des fois mieux y aller directement. Shouyou eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit Lev le prendre par les épaules pour l'embrasser rapidement.

"Tes lèvres sont vraiment douces, Shouyou, le roux restait tétanisé, on se voit demain au lycée."

Lev partit ensuite rapidement, ne voulant pas se confronter à Hinata maintenant. Il avait surtout peur de sa réaction.

Shouyou secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Pourquoi Lev venait de lui voler son premier baiser? Etait-il amoureux de lui? Il demanderait à Kenma.

Tsukishima se réfugia dans sa chambre une fois rentré chez lui. Sa mère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, connaissant son caractère renfermé, tant qu'il était dans le salon à huit heures pour manger. Il s'assit sur son lit après avoir posé son sac et appela Akaashi. "Tsukishima?

\- Oui, tu voulais me parler au sujet des photos? Sache que je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Bokuto-san qui...

-... Je suis au courant."

Kei déglutit. Alors pourquoi Akaashi voulait-il lui parler? Etait-il au courant pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui? La voix se fut plus rauque au téléphone. "Quel effet cela t'a fait?

\- Hein?" Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Les photos, dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti en les voyant."

Il entendit Akaashi-san haleter légèrement derrière le téléphone. Le blond déglutit de nouveau. La température semblait être montée d'un cran dans la pièce. Kei lui révéla alors toutes ses émotions, la conversation prenant assez vite une tournure plus intime... de bien des manières.

Kuroo s'allongea dans le futon que lui avait préparé Bokuto pour l'occasion. Il avait prit son bain avant son ami et maintenant il se prélassait tranquillement dans la couche. Le karaoké s'était super bien passé, ils avaient mangé un délicieux yakiniku et maintenant, il avait une sacrée envie de dormir.

Tetsurou avait bien aimé sa journée à Fukurodani, surtout que Bokuto était à ses cotés et il sentait que la journée de demain serait plus palpitante. Le noiraud sombra dans le sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Koutarou rentra dans la chambre où il vit le capitaine de Nekoma roupiller tranquillement dans le futon. "Il aurait pu m'attendre, rouspéta-t-il légèrement. Cela ne l'empêcha nullement de se faufiler dans le futon et se mettre à coté de Tetsurou, l'étreignant par derrière.

Le capitaine de Fukurodani s'endormit agréablement après lui avoir posé un petit bisou sur la nuque. Il trouvait la chaleur émanant du noiraud très apaisante ainsi se serra-t-il davantage contre lui, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tetsurou.

Le lendemain midi, Shouyou chercha Kenma pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il le découvrit près du gymnase en train de montrer un jeu à Kageyama qui se mit à l'essayer, les traits complètement figés par une énorme concentration. Même s'il trouvait la scène amusante, cela ne l'arrangeait pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?"

Justement la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Le roux se retourna pour faire face à Lev. Comme ils étaient assez éloignés, Kenma et Kageyama ne les remarqueraient pas. Autant poser la question tout de suite. "Pourquoi m'as-tu...embrassé hier?" Il rougit rien que d'y penser. "Parce que je t'aime, répondit simplement Lev. Il ajouta ensuite en voyant le regard confus du roux. "Ecoute, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire et comme tu es du genre à mettre du temps à comprendre les choses donc j'ai choisi la manière directe."

Le roux accusa le coup, Lev faisant preuve toujours de cette honneteté parfois blessante. "Donc tu m'aimes?

\- Bien sûr, fit le central de Nekoma en le prenant dans ses bras, tu es mignon, tu as du cran et tu n'es pas du genre à renoncer. Cela me plait."

Oh, et puis pourquoi pas? "Ok, Lev, répondit le roux en se dégageant de son éteeinte, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux dire, c'est un peu soudain.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Len en lui donnant un petit baiser, je vais tout faire pour que tu m'apprécies encore plus, déclara Lev en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, cela sera mon deuxième but après celui d'être le ace de Nekoma."

Shouyou hocha la tête en souriant. La détermination de Lev le touchait et sa joie était communicative. Autant tenter le coup, non?

Pendant ce temps, Yaku mangeait avec Sugawara sur le toit tout en discutant agréablement avec lui. Daichi mangeait avec Asahi dans la salle de classe pendant que tous les premières s'étaient réunis entre eux, mis à part Kozume qui était parti manger avec Kageyama ce qui était étrange, il aurait plutôt vu avec Hinata vu qu'il parlait davantage avec lui mais vu que Lev était tout le temps derrière le roux, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Le libero de Nekoma continua donc de déguster son bentô quand le numéro 2 de Karasuno lécha la commisure de ses lèvres. "Tu avais un grain de riz."

Morisuke fut surpris. Il ne savait pas Sugawara si entreprenant. Cela ne le dérangea pas cependant. "Je euh merci mais...", il se tut en rougissant.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu te conduisais avec moi, déclara Koushi, et je me suis dit que peut-être tu avais des sentiments pour moi, il se rembrunit, mais je me suis peut-être trompé et si c'est cas, je...

-...Non, tu as raison, s'empressa de dire Yaku, je...Je suis amoureux de toi mais je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque.

\- Cela l'est, Morisuke, murmura le numéro 2 en lui effleurant tendrement les lèvres. Morisuke répondit doucement à son baiser, content d'avoir décidé de suivre Kenma et Lev à Karasuno.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée Fukurodani, Bokuto se dépêcha de chercher Kuroo dans sa salle de classe pour la pause déjeûner. Cependant, il fut témoin d'un spectacle qu'il ne lui plaisait guère. Une fille était en train d'accoster son ami et rien que ça le mettait en emo mode sans même qu'il eut à perdre au volley. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bokuto-san?, lui demanda Akaashi qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

\- Rien du tout, grogna Koutarou avant de quitter cette scène qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi gentil avec Tetsurou sauf lui. Ce dernier repoussa grntiment la fille qui tentait de la draguer avant de quitter la salle de classe pour ne voir qu'Akaashi. "Ben, où est Bokuto?

\- Parti, répondit platement le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani en regardant d'un oeil appréciateur l'écran de son portable où se trouvait une photo que Kei avait prise sous la douche, le fait que tu discutes avec une fille ne lui a pas plu."

Le capitaine de Nekoma fut étonné. "Mais c'est lui que j'aim...Oups!" Il venait enfin de s'en rendre compte. "Tu le lui diras ce soir, après les cours vu qu'on n'a pas entrainement, déclara Akaashi, pour l'instant, il est en emo mode donc je vais m'en occuper mais tu as intérêt à te déclarer."

Tetsurou hocha la tête, sachant combien Akaashi pouvait être intimidant quand il était énervé.

Le soir arriva et Kageyama avait décidé de faire un petit détour en compagnie de Kenma avant de rentrer chez lui. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'au moment où Tobio déclara : "Merci pour tes conseils sur le volley, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça.

\- Disons que je trouve ça plus interessant depuis que j'ai vu Shouyou jouer."

Kageyama ressentit une pointe de jalousie envers Hinata. Il enviait sa facilité à communiquer avec les autres. "Mais je suis aussi content d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'interesse aux jeux vidéos. Shouyou est à fond sur le volley ball donc des fois, c'est dur."

Ce compliment touchait le noiraud. Il avait pris goût aux jeux vidéos à force d'y jouer même si le volley restait sa passion numéro une. Cependant, même si Kenma n'était pas autant impliqué dans ce sport, Tobio était fasciné par son sens de l'observation qui surpassait même le sien. Il arrivait souvent à anticiper les courtes que Hinata et lui faisaient.

Tous deux arrivèrent à un embranchement. "Mon oncle habite au bout de la route, déclara Kenma.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à là-bas?

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit le passeur de Nekoma en secouant la tête.

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment à se regarder timidement l'un l'autre dans un silence pesant, aucun n'osant à exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur, le fait qu'ils se sentaient bien l'un auprès de l'autre. Tobio décida de le rompre en embrassant Kenma rapidement. "A demain, marmonna-t-il avant de partir sans se retourner afin d'éviter que le passeur de Nekoma voit son visage pivoine.

Kenma traça ses lèvres du bout des doigts qui esquissèrent un petit sourire. Ce transfert lui avait permis de se lier avec quelqu'un d'une manière plus profonde sans que cela ne l'effraie.

De plus, en contemplant la campagne environnante, il trouvait le monde qui l'entourait plus rassurant qu'à Tokyo. Le retour à Nekoma allait être dur, il le savait mais il prit la résolution d'en profiter davantage.

Tetsurou attendit Bokuto devant le casier à chaussures. Celui-ci avait l'air vraiment déprimé. "Hé, Bokuto. Viens, on va faire un tour."

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air hébété avant de mettre ses chaussures. Akaashi et les autres étaient partis avant eux donc ils furent les derniers de la bande à sortir. Koutarou eut un sursaut lorsque Kuroo lui prit la main. "On va chez moi, cette fois-ci." Le capitaine de Fukurodani hocha silencieusement la tête et se laissa guider jusqu'au domicile de son ami.

Tetsurou inspira longuement en regardant Bokuto assis sur son lit en train de boire le chocolat chaud qu'il lui avait fait.

Ils étaient tous deux dans sa chambre mais l'atmosphère y était incroyablement lourde. Le noiraud prit la tasse des mains de Koutarou et s'accroupit en face de lui en lui prenant doucement les mains. "Il y a rien entre cette fille et moi, tu sais? Je préfère de loin le grand ace de Fukurodani."

Koutarou se sentit soulagé que Tetsurou lui dise ça bien qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. "C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu avec elle, je n'ai pas aimé du tout. J'avais l'impression qu'elle te volait à moi."

Tetsurou lui posa un petit bisou sur le bout du nez pour adoucir un peu les traits de son ami qui était en train de faire la moue. "Je n'aime que toi, Koutarou, lui déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire tendre. Pour Koutarou, cette simple phrase fut une révélation. Un sourire béat se forma inconsciemment et il se demandait comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt.

"Je t'aime aussi, Tetsurou.", fit-il jovialement en prenant le noiraud dans ses bras. Tetsurou sourit dans son étreinte avant de s'en dégager et de pousser son nouveau petit ami dans le lit. Ils passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser, à rire et à se faire des câlins plus ou moins chastes, sachant qu'une nouvelle relation commençait pour eux.

Le lendemain, Kenma reçut un message de Kuro lui disant que tout se passait bien à Fukurodani et que Bokuto et lui étaient ensemble maintenant. Akaashi avait donc réussi à les mettre ensemble et au vu de l'expression un tantinet plus ouverte de Tsukishima, il devina que le passeur de Fukurodani avait aussi réussi à trouver une chaussure à son pied.

Le passeur de Nekoma vit Yaku rejoindre Sugawara près des escaliers pour monter avec lui mais leurs regards trahissaient une tendre affection commune quand à Lev, il courut prendre la main de Shouyou après que le roux l'eut salué. Ce dernier semblait un peu gêné par cette marque d'attention mais il lui adressa quand même un petit sourire avant de monter avec lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Des yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec une douceur peu commune. "On mange ensemble?" Kenma hocha la tête avant de lui donner un petit baiser rapide. Ses amis et lui retourneraient à Nekoma une fois les travaux finis mais ces transferts ne leur avaient apportés que du bon.


End file.
